


This water dropping

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My thought stretches like a bridge...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This water dropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> For Brigdh, for betaing a Remix for me. Her request was for Tsuzuki/Hisoka and morning rain. Given the thumbs-up by Eliza. Title and summary taken from the Octavio Paz poem, "Madrigal," reproduced after the drabble.

Hisoka wakes up to the soft grey light that means it's raining in Meifu. Tsuzuki still sleeps beside him, dreaming alternately of pie and old blood. Hisoka's careful not to disturb him, slipping out of the bed, into clothes and shoes, out into the rain.

The pervasive scent of sakura is muffled in this rare weather, which is why Hisoka likes to be out in it. Tsuzuki will fuss when he comes home wet, pull him back under the covers and wrap long limbs around him to warm him up.

He lingers, giving Tsuzuki the excuse to pull him closer.

END

Madrigal

More transparent  
Than this water dropping  
Through the vine's twined fingers  
My thought stretches like a bridge  
From yourself to yourself  
Look at you  
Truer than the body you inhabit  
Fixed at the center of my mind

You were born to live on an island

Octavio Paz, trans. Eliot Weinberger


End file.
